


the trade

by dansunedisco



Series: Cordia Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dansunedisco/pseuds/dansunedisco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://theyoungestzerogmechanic.tumblr.com">theyoungestzerogmechanic</a> asked for Cordia + <i>'Shit I wasn't watching where I was walking and ended up spilling my Rockstar all over your white sweater I'm so sorry here have my jacket.' au.<i></i></i></p><p>Cora spills her drink on Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the trade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theyoungestzerogmechanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyoungestzerogmechanic/gifts).



She was riffling through her backpack—Rockstar in one hand, pen between her teeth—and absolutely not paying attention when she rounded the corner and right into someone else. 

Laura would have laughed her ass off if she were here. Mostly because the bump made Cora tilt her drink the wrong way, unintentionally upending most of its neon green contents right onto Lydia Martin’s very white, very expensive-looking sweater. But also because:  _hello, werewolf senses._  

Lydia gasped, eyes wide. “Oh my god.”

Cora stared, mildly horrified. “Shit,” she mumbled, around the pen. A napkin dispenser didn’t magically appear, but she looked around like it might.

Lydia glanced down at her chest, picking the wet fabric away like it was covered in acid, not energy drink. “I can’t go to class like this,” she said, voice clipped. “I have a presentation.”

What the hell was Cora supposed to do? She was sure Lydia would turn her nose up at the spare shirt Cora had stashed in her locker; there was no way to get the damn thing washed before next period; and she couldn’t hand Lydia the shirt right off her back.

But… she  _did_ have a jacket. She dumped her backpack and the now empty can on the ground. “Here,” she said, shrugging out of her leather jacket. “Wear this.” 

Lydia plucked the pen from Cora’s mouth. “You’re mumbling.”

“I said, wear this.” Cora held the jacket out. “You can give it back to me after school.”

Lydia eyed her for a moment, shrewd and skeptical; then, she shrugged and tugged her sweater over her head. She was wearing a tank top underneath, but her pale shoulders were quickly covered when she whipped Cora’s jacket on.

“Well,” she asked, tugging on the lapels, “how do I look?”

Cora shook her head. Fashion wasn’t her thing, but—Lydia in her jacket. Well, it wasn’t  _bad_. “Good. Great?”

She nodded. “I suppose it does go with my skirt. Meet me by the flagpole after school.”

And then she was gone, high heels clicking on the linoleum. Cora watched, fascinated by the swing of her skirt and the way her own jacket fit Lydia in a way it didn’t quite fit her. She smiled; the end of the day was looking brighter by the second.

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://dansunedisco.tumblr.com)!


End file.
